The Nice
HTHETYUHTYUYS5WRHBEYUJJJJJRY7GUHYGRDTFGTRTFCYHGBTY6YDGTRFN LOLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!! But really! This is a Season 2 episode! 23:58, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Summary Gumball becomes a british,nice (Toooo nice.) Student and Sullvan and Mirranda are on the case. Also the town becomes an town full of british nice acting ZOMBIES!!!!!!! Characters Gumball Darwin Anias Tobias Jamie Leslie Tina Nicole Richard Fanon Characters Sullvan Dog Fireball Brad Watterson Aguilera Anna Garven Heather Higgins Emily Cartridge Mirranda Vendia Dog Employee Felix Dog Quotes S: Hey dude. M: Sup? S: Gumball has been acting wierd ever since those orphans came. M: I know! Once he told me that my curly hair can ruin my reputation! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!!?? S: I KNOW!!!! ONCE I SAID THE WORD BEAN AND HE TOLD ON ME!!!! BEANS IS A FOOD MAN!!! A FOOD!! G: (In a british accent.) Hello my dear friends. S and M: Hey,GUMBALL.... What do you want? G: You both can't sit on the ground. You'll get dirty! S: *Dramastare.* M: Gumball go to bed. You will NEVER get friends like that. G: Alright, my little darlings! Hohohohoho!!!!! (Skips away.) S: Let's go to school. He'll never find us there... M: Agreed...... (At the school.) S: BTW,Gumball isn't the ONLY wierd one. Look! Follow me! M: OK. S: Look whenever I say this to Anias, Every. A: Yes Sullvan *Slaps head.* S: She slaps her head! OMG!!!! M: Man! S: ORPHANS ARE TROUBLE! M: YEAH-wait, i'm an orphan.Should that mean i'm trouble? S:.............ORPHANS exept Mirranda ARE TROUBE! M: *gasp* MUMUMUMUMUMUMEMEMEMAMAMUMEMAMU......(Pokes Sullvan.) S:Dude wha-------OOOHHH MYYY- (The school has been turned into a proper school.) S:HUMANAHUMANAHUMANAHUMANA- M:HUMANAHUMANAHUMANAHUMANA- Tobias: Good day,fellow students. S: 8[ S: What did Gumball DO?!!! M: It's like a manion_OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! S: What now???_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!OMG!!!!!!!! (Tobias kisses Anias on the lips.) M:This byfar is the most UNHOLY thing I have seen so far! S: PPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL NOT GET A_TINA!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! (Sullvan sees Everyone kissing Tina.) S: NO....NOOO...NOO GET OF OF HER!!!!!!!!!!!! SHES MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Everyone walks away.) S: YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!!!!!!!RUN AWAY!!!!!!! S: Oh my goood..... Tina: Hello,young man. S: Mirranda... M: Yeah? S: Back home,now...... (At Skylar's) Both: SKYLAR!!!!! *gasp* S: SHE'S EFFECTED!!!!! (At Frondo's) M: He's effected!!!! (At Dog Employe's house.) M: Oh dear god!!!! (At home in Gumball's room under the bed.) (Sullvan,Darwin,Fireball,And Mirranda under the bed.) Darwin: We need a plan. Sullvan:Yeah! Now what should we do? Mirranda: I know! We sould make a potion! Darwin: Na... ?????: (Outside the house.) Chario! Sullvan: What was that? M: I don't know. Fireball: I have a plan! Let's use Darwin as bait. D: WHAT?!!! WHY??!!!! S: We hate you! F: Yeah! You killed me TWICE!!!! D: Nevermind!!!!!! M: Guys....... All: What? (Mirranda points at a zombie grabing her tail.) S:Oh MY GOD!!! F: Don't worry! D:We will be right there! S: Dude!!!!!! The Vacum!!!! D: Perfect! F: HURRY! D: THIS IS EVEN MORE WORST THAN THAT BLACK OZZ !!!! All: OH SNAP!!!! M: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (Mirranda gets pulled in a hole.) ???????: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All: Who was that? All:.......HEATHER!!!!! Heather: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! ZOMBIES!!!!! Sullvan: It's coming from outside! (Sullvan kicks Darwin out the window.) S: SAVE HER,MAN! D: OMG!!!NO! LET ME BACK IN!!!!! H: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! D: HEATHER!! D: Don't worry,Heather! I'll save you from the _ (Zombies make a circle covering Heather and Darwin.) D: Zombies........ H: Darn it... Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sullvan: YOUR DOING GOOD,DARWIN!!!!!!!!....... Fireball: *Dramastare.* Sullvan: What? Fireball: Nevermind...... ANTOTHER ???????: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! S: Who was that??? F: *Gasp* AGUILERA!!!!! F: STAY HERE,BUDDY!!!! (Runs out of the room.) S: (Sees zombie hand coming out of a hole under the bed.) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! S: (Blocks it with wood.) Aguilera: Don't worry guys. I'm alright! Fireball: Good. Now come on! let's get outta here as fast as possible! A: Yeah but how? There are zombies everywhere! S: GUYS! LOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A WAY OUT! (Points at a tunnel.) F: Perfect! A:Cmon guys! (Everyone goes trough a tunnel into a shed.) F: Phew! Will be safe in here until the zombie effection weres off. S: Yeah! But isn't there a herd of zombies outside gaurding the door? F and A: ............ DARN! (Hours later.) Felix: Aaahhh!!! That was the best vacation ever!! (Sees town destroyed.) Gumball: (back to normal.) Uuuhhhgggg.....that was awful Heather: I am not going outside into an zombie apocolipse again!!!! Skylar: Man! Oh,hey Felix! F: ( Drops siutcases and head,litterely.) END!!!! No trivas. Sorry! Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Season 2